Hayley
Hayley Neolle LeBlanc (popularly known as Hayley) is the youngest child of the LeBlanc Family. She is 8 year's old. She is currently attending a private school and is in 2nd grade. Hayley is currently 51 inches which is 4'3 and her weight 50 lbs. Bratayley was originally created as a joke for her, because it was a combination of Brat and Hayley, since they said when she was little, she was a brat sometimes. Well miss interpreted as being a brat it was usually a prevoked response. Occasionally she would throw mini tantrums due to being hungry or cranky. However, it ended up as a family-oriented channel. They later made a personal channel for her, named Hayley LeBlanc. Hayley was born September 2, 2008.She has an older sister Annie, and a older brother Caleb who sadly passed away at the age of 13. She has many skills, such as handstands, kick overs, cartwheels, round offs, and she even got her back handspring, press handstand on floor. She has her aerial on the floor now you can see it on Matt slays channel.Also has her backtuck and back layout on trampoline. Recently complelty got her front hip circle on bar. Hayley also enjoys cooking and baking whenever she gets the chance. Hayley recently met her fav youtube Ro Pansino. Hayley loves Disney. You can see her first cake made by her in her channel Hayley LeBlanc Hayley has recently gotten into diys. Her dad said she is addicted to them. She recently made herself cat ears headband. Hayley's favourite movies are Beauty And The Beast and Finding Nemo Family members * Julianna - Annie - (older sister) * Caleb (older brother, passed away at the age of 13) * Katie - (Mom) * Billy (Dad) * Piper (Dog) * Winnie (Dog) * Gigi (Dog) * Katie -friend * Mia -friend * Alexea (best friend) *Jillian(from Evanstubehd they love to hang out together when get the chance) * * *January (school friend) *Sydney(flare they kind of have to be cause she has known Hayley sense Hayley was a baby) *Sydney(coral girl she loves being able to pick someone up those came from her mouth) *Victoria(Arden's little sister looks up to Hayley and Hayley likes to take care of her a bit) * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * (Dog) https://youtu.be/R60kiZ07Sds hayley is supposed to be Homeschooled like her sister Annie but she changed her mind and decided to go back to an actual school. She recently made level 3 gymnastics. Hayley recently did a front flip in the pool she has also recently got her presshandstand down this is a big for her since her big sister annie loves doing them so muhand even named her intagram that too @presshandstands Hayley has her own Instagram which is @superhayley7.she also has her own YouTube channel https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCXv4jJtbY_3w9Ppd_WYn1yA and also has a musical.ly which is called @superhayley. When the bratayley family hits FOUR MILLION subscribers on YouTube, Annie will get a horse and hayley will get a bunny!! you